Happy Mothers Day
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: It's Kagomes special day and Sesshomaru along with their 5 year old quadruplets wants to make it special for her. Hope you like and enjoy... is the rating correct


It was around 7 in the morning when Sesshomaru got up and quietly left his mate to sleep. He went to get their kids so they could surprise her on her day.

He saw that 3 of the four rooms were empty and knew immediately where to find them. They were all asleep in Marus' room. Sometimes they would take turns sleeping in one of their rooms.

When they say twins were close, looks like the same applies to quadruplets.

"Maru, Kurono, Hime and Tsuki wake up" he said softly gently shaking them.

"Daddy" a 5 year old Hime yawned tiredly.

"Is it time" Maru asked opening his eyes.

"It is" Sesshomaru confirmed "come with me" they all got out of bed and followed quietly behind their father and headed to the kitchen.

"Okay what do you pups wish to make" he asked opening the fridge.

"Eggs" Tsuki cheered in a hushed tone

"Pancakes" Hime added thinking aloud

"Muffin" Maru added.

Kurono didn't know what to say so he just agreed with his siblings.

Sesshomaru just looked at his kids with an anime sweat drop as they debated on which was the best.

"Why not make all three" Kurono suggested. He was more like his father. The quiet intelligent type. He thought things through before heading right for it.

They agreed and began to prepare.

After about an hour the food was made.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called out in a cold voice. He didn't really like the imp that much. He always pestered him but the kids loved to play with him so he kept him around. Though he could swear the thing was gay and attracted to him. He shivered in disgust at the mere thought.

"Yes my Lord" he said bowing.

"Clean up this kitchen and make sure not to make any noise" Sesshomaru commanded in an ice cold tone.

The toad almost fainted at the mess. He hated these special occasions.

"Yes my Lord" he sighed as he got into his apron.

Sesshomaru put the food on a silver tray with a small vase with a white rose in the middle. They headed up to the master room where his mate and their mother still slept.

"Shhh" Sesshomaru said. He quietly opened the door and let the kids walk in. The four stood at the foot of the bed each holding the others' hand.

"1" Maru counted "2"Hime continued "3"Kurono said quietly "4" Tsuki said.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOM" they screamed jumping onto Kagome.

"Wow good morning to you too and thank you" Kagome laughed being tackled with hugs and kisses from her pups.

"Good morning love" Sesshomaru said walking next to her kissing her on the cheek.

"You two are gross" Maru said turning away.

"I think it's sweet" Tsuki and Hime said in a dreamy voice. Kurono just rolled his eyes.

The two just chuckled.

"Why don't you guys join me" Kagome offered looking at the tray. She had 5 muffins, one plate full of eggs and 3 stacks of pancake. No way could she eat all of this by herself even if they tried.

'_They always go overboard'_ Sesshomaru thought silently with a soft laugh.

The pups' faces lit up. Two sat to her left as the other two sat to her right.

"I will be right back" Sesshomaru said and left the room before he could be questioned by his mate. He had to make a phone call.

After about 10 minutes he came back and saw they were finished and were just joking around..

"Go get cleaned up pups we leave in an hour" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" the y leapt out of the bed and raced to their individual bathrooms.

"Where are we g" she was silenced as soon as Sesshomaru pressed her body to the wall with his as he kissed her deeply. He used his demon speed and was in front of her in no time as he cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her making her wrap her legs around him.

"No questions just enjoy love" he said huskily in her ear as he made her feel his hardness.

"Mmhmm" she moaned softly as he kissed her long and hard. One minute she's against the wall of their room the next she's soaked in their shower. She will never know how he manages to get them naked with such speed that she wouldn't notice till later.

After about 30 minutes, Sesshomaru hesitantly pulled away and began to groom each other.

They got out and got dressed. He wore a pair of Khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with white low cut forces. She wore a thin trapped v-cut summer dress that hugged her from the waist up and flared to the bottom along with a pair of white sandals.

They went downstairs and the kids were torturing Jaken to pass the time.

"Let us be on our way" Hime and Tsuki jumped in their fathers arms. They were daddy's little girls.

Maru and Kurono raced to the GMC expedition.

Kagome and Sesshomaru buckled them up then headed to the front.

"Where are w" she was cut off when Sesshomaru whispered low enough for her to hear only. His breath was hot and his voice was a turn on.

"For every question you ask it will be an extra two hours you are awake tonight and so far you are mine for an extra 4 hours. I have no objections if you wish to continue questioning this Sesshomaru"

She didn't know whether or not to be turned on and horny or worried and scared. She loved their sex life truly but when Sesshomaru starts he goes and goes and goes and goes refusing to let her sleep anytime soon.

She just kept her mouth shut for the remainder of the ride.

After a bit longer they arrived at a park.

Kagome and Sesshomaru got out and unbuckle the four. They would always run out and try to race to the playground, but Kagome was a little shocked that this time they stayed put.

She then saw Sesshomaru open the back and retrieve a blanket and a picnic basket.

"We're having a picnic?" she asked.

She then saw an evil smirk "Yes" he whispered in her ear. Kagome knew that tone and it was filled with promise as he held her closely to his side.

Not wanting to add to her punishment, she made sure to keep her mouth shut. Sesshomaru and the kids set up the picnic under a shady Sakura blossom tree. They wouldn't let Kagome help because it was her special day.

"Let's go mommy" Tsuki and Hime both took one of her hands and lead her to her spot.

Maru and Kurono wanted to make her a plate because they knew her favorite.

"Here you go madam" Kurono said sounding very well mannered and eloquent. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. It was just too adorable seeing her mischievous boys act like young proper men.

"Why thank you my good man" she decided to play along.

"You may leave your mother and me so you may enjoy yourselves" Sesshomaru said softly looking at his pups.

They gave Kagome a hug and kiss then went off to play.

"While the kids are away mommy and daddy can play" Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he nipped her ear. He sat next her leaning back as both his arms supported his weight.

"Sesshomaru" she giggled "we're in public" she could feel the stares coming their way. She looked and mainly saw bitter women.

"Do not mind them love. They are nothing but worthless urchins" he whispered kissing her mate mark "do not let them ruin your day"

"Okay" a small moan escaped her lips before he pulled her closer and began nibbling her neck. It was tickling her so she tried to playfully push him away but as soon as her hand came in contact with his chest he held it there.

Pulled away slowly then kissed her soft lips passionately.

He let her enjoy her snack though she didn't eat much due to her breakfast but the kids wanted to all out for their mother and Sesshomaru wouldn't deny them of that. Kagome just ate some fruit but left the rest for the kids.

'_7:15'_ he thought looking at his watch.

He called for the kids and packed up_._

"Where are we going now" she saw the way they were going at it was to her mothers house but why.

She looked at Sesshomaru who had a perverted smirk on his face. She just gulped.

'_He wouldn't dare keep me up for an extra 8 hours would he'_ she asked herself worriedly.

As if reading her thoughts "It's going to be a long day love" he said with a dark chuckle.

'_Why did I have to born with a natural sense of curiosity'_ she groaned inwardly.

They pulled up in Sonyas' driveway but only the pups got out. She was already at the door waiting.

"Happy mothers day Kagome" Sonya said

"Happy mothers day mom" she said happily. The pups gave her a hug then headed in with their grandmother.

"The pups will be here for the next 3 days" Sesshomaru said as the pulled out.

"Why" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Because at the rate you're going you're going to need all the sleep you can get" he said perverted.

"Sesshomaru please you wouldn't keep me up that long would you, maybe we could compromise" she started counting in her head "okay 12 hours, why not keep me awake for 3 hours extra for the next four nights" she tried to reason.

"No" was all he said as he pulled in the drive. Before she made to the door he picked her up bridal style and jumped onto their balcony connected to their rooms.

"Get dressed" he told her as he walked into the closet. She looked on their bed and saw a blood red strapless dressed. It hugged her perfectly but flared at the bottom. It was knee high and had black trimming.

"Is my lovely mate ready" Sesshomaru came out in a black tux with his shirt un tucked and the first 3 buttons un done.

"Yes she is and she cannot wait to see what her mate has planned" the two walked down their swirl staircase arm in arm.

"Oh my" Kagome said in awe. He took her into the dining room. It was dim and the table was set for two with a dozen white roses in the middle with 2 tall thin scented lit candles on either side.

She saw two covered silver trays as he walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair. He was always the romantic type. He always had something different planned and always spoiling her.

"You look beautiful" he said softly rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you" she said shyly. She hated that he had the affect of making her feel like some shy little teenage girl on her first date.

One of the servants came in and removed the cover from the trays then one came in with another tray that looked like to be dessert.

She looked down and saw her favorite. Chicken Alfreduo.

With a wave of the hand Sesshomaru dismissed his servants and gave them the next 3 days off.

"This looks amazing" Kagome said with a smile. Her kids fed her so much today but when it came to Alfreduo then she will find a way.

"It's delicious" she said honestly.

"I am pleased that you like it" he said. They both enjoyed their time together eating in content and laughing at the things their kids did this week and how much they help prepare for today.

"Is my lady full" Sesshomaru said like a true gentleman holding out his hand to her.

"She is and is very pleased" she said playing along.

He gently picked her up bridal style and used his demonic speed they were right in their room and he closed the door. He sat her down and went to his stereo and put on her favorite song. It was the same song she sung to him as well a few years back during one of their dates.

"Bleeding Love" she said softly hugging him from behind. That was her favorite song. He turned in her arms and put one hand on her hips and the other held hers as she rested her other hand on his shoulder.

"You truly do know how to make a girl feel special" she said resting her head on his chest. He held with both arms around her waist.

"That's because you are special to me and deserves the best. You are the first woman I have ever went all out for. I will always love you and treat you like a queen" he said resting his chin on her head.

"I Love you" she said softly

"And I you" he kissed her lips softly and slowly started to walk forward with his legs between hers as she moved back. They both fell onto the bed with her on the bottom.

He kept his word and loved her for an extra 12 hours. Thank god she turned demon after their mating or she would have passed out after their 12th round.

It wasn't till after 5 in the afternoon that she finally woke up and found her mate right beside her resting on her chest as he held her close.

"Happy mothers' day indeed" she giggled using her mates' favorite world.

'_Just wait till fathers' day'_ she smirked evilly at the thought.

_**The End**_


End file.
